goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica calls baby versions of muppets stupid (Elephant012's version)
Cast *Princess as Lillie, Amy *Julie as sapphire *Kayla as ruby *Dallas as professor kukui, bendy *Emma as Angelica pickles, emerald *Dave as drew pickles, Boris the wolf *Kate as Charlotte pickles *Salli as Female Japanese Police Officer Transcript Part 1: Angelica Pickles calls baby versions of Muppets stupid Lillie: ow, my tummy is too big Professor kukui: what's wrong Lillie: my water broke Professor kukui: I'll take you to the hospital (At the hospital) Doctor: the doctor's here Professor kukui: is she going to be alright? Doctor: yes, all she needs to do is push... push... and push Lillie: ow! Doctor: congratulations, they're muppet babies, what would you like to name them? Lillie: they're baby Kermit, baby fozzie, baby gonzo, baby piggy, baby scooter and baby rowlf (Iris, giffany and dark magician girl arrives) Iris: the baby versions of muppets are cute Giffany: they look so adorable Azura: I agree (sings a magical oooh note) (Ruby, sapphire and emerald arrives) Sapphire: it's a miracle, they were from their show called Jim Henson's muppet babies (Casey kelp, seaberry delight, roll light and nowi arrives) Nowi: they are so cute, they were the same when I was a baby (Bendy, alice angel and boris the wolf arrives) Alice angel: hello Kermit, miss piggy, gonzo, fozzie, scooter and rowlf, welcome to the world (Amy, eris, Cody and jeffrey arrives) Amy: o to the m to the g! The muppets were so cute, I love them (Angelica, drew and Charlotte arrives) Drew pickles: Angelica, look what we have here Angelica: ugh, these muppet babies are stupid, I wish they die in a boat crash, AND SCREW LILLIE, SCREW PROFESSOR KUKUI, SCREW IRIS, SCREW GIFFANY, SCREW DARK MAGICIAN GIRL, SCREW AZURA, SCREW CASEY KELP, SCREW SEABERRY DELIGHT, SCREW ROLL LIGHT, SCREW NOWI, SCREW RUBY, SAPPHIRE AND EMERALD, SCREW BENDY, ALICE ANGEL AND BORIS THE WOLF, SCREW AMY, ERIS, CODY AND JEFFREY AKA THE SECOND ALLIANCE AND SCREW THE MUPPET BABIES!! (Everyone except Angelica Pickles gets shocked) Charlotte pickles: Angelica, how dare you call the muppet babies stupid Female Japanese Police Officer: Angelica, you're behavior at the hospital today is abysmal! You have called the Muppet babies stupid and disrespected the Circle of Life and the Pride Lands and even worse, YOU HAVE SET THE ENTIRE PRIDE LANDS ON FIRE!!! AND FOR ALL OF THE BAD AND TERRIBLE THINGS YOU HAD DONE, YOU ARE COMPLETELY BANNED FROM EVERYTHING BY PARAMOUNT AND NICKELODEON FOR A EXTREMELY LOMG TIME!!!!!! Drew pickles: yes, you will also be in big trouble when we all go home! Part 2: The Visitors Punish Angelica Drew Pickles: Angelica, you have lots of visitors who want to see you!! Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano, I can't believe you called the muppet babies stupid after your parents called me and my friends on the phone and told us what you did!! Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history for disrespecting the Circle of Life! Now you really pissed off Kion and the Lion Guard!! Nyakkii: It is I, Nyakkii Momoyama! You are worst like Dora, Ratso Catso and Shreeky to disrespecting the Circle of Life! Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima! No more Paramount and Nickelodeon for you bad girl! Ramurin: I'm Ramurin Makiba, calling the muppet babies stupid is very bad for you! Plus, you are not going trick or treating this year because the only thing to do is to scare us with a clown mask! Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. My wife, Ramurin and I are very disappointed in you for calling the babies stupid! That was very immature! Kikko Hayashida: It is I, Kikko Hayashida. You will lose your chances to see any Paramount movies when they come out in theaters! Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama! Angelica Pickles, Kikko Hayashida and I called every single store manager in the world to ban you from buying things made by Paramount and Nickelodeon! Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. Senichi Tanaka: It is I, Senichi Tanaka. VTM on YT: I'm VTM on YT! You are very worse than Althea Andrea and her friends!! Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Category:Longest Videos Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Grounded Videos